Spin The Bottle
by ashtong21
Summary: Bella plays spin the bottle while Edward is in the room, and they kiss. He goes back home, she moves three years later. What happens when he's there? Will they get together or be torn apart? read and find out! ExB All-human. OOC
1. Spin the bottle!

A/N: okay well I love reading twilight fan fiction and decided to try one of my own!! Please give me some feedback because I need to know if I should continue or not.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ooh!! Let's play Spin The Bottle!!"

Ugh. This is why I didn't want to go to this party. My best friend, Rachel, begged me to come and I finally gave in after about the thousandth "Puh-lease!" from her. I loved her to death, but sometimes she was just so damn annoying. But this was not just any party, her totally hot cousin was also here.

We all sat down in a circle and Lindsey went to go get the ketchup bottle from the kitchen. She came back to put it in the middle and took her place on the floor.

"Who wants to go first?" one boy asked.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Rach, since this is your party you should go first," I suggested.

"No, I think you should go first!" she yelled pointing at Jenny, a quiet girl that I forced her to invite. I thought it would've been rude to not invite her, when she invited pretty much everyone else in our grade.

"No, no….why don't you have someone else go first?" she said shyly.

Everyone started encouraging her and with each word she looked closer to giving in. Like me, she probably hadn't had her first kiss. I was fourteen years old and I haven't had my first kiss. How pathetic is that? Hell, people in our grade were already necking and feeling each other up in the hallway. It was so nasty. We were in eighth grade for god's sake! I didn't wanna do any of that, but I did want to know what it felt like to kiss someone.

"Okay," Jenny said quietly, finally giving in.

She spun the bottle very fast, she was probably really nervous. It went around the circle three times before finally slowing down, and coming to a stop on Rachel's cousin.

"Ugh, no fair! She gets to kiss Edward!" I heard Emily whisper-yell.

He didn't look nervous at all, just slightly repulsed. His emerald eyes were wide with surprise and he was slightly green. I know this is mean, but who wouldn't be? Jenny was overweight with braces, glasses, and out of control frizzy hair. I felt sorry for both of them; her with her looks, and him with this whole spin the bottle ordeal.

Brian got up and opened the garage door to hold it open for the two of them to enter. He was smiling from ear to ear and trying hard not to laugh.

Edward unwillingly rose from the ground while Jenny was practically running through the garage door in excitement. They closed the door and everyone burst into laughter.

"I feel so bad for him!" Rachel said. She was crying from laughing so hard.

"What if she tries to hump him?" I asked.

"Then we better youtube it!"

The garage door burst open and a pale-looking Edward walked through the doorway. He was so rigid that it didn't look healthy. Jenny had her bottom lip caught in between her teeth to keep from smiling so big. That just brought around another round of laughter.

"Shut up!" Edward yelled.

"Why aren't you happy? You got to kiss a beautiful girl!" Rachel snickered. He narrowed his eyes and looked ready to kill. "Ooh! It's your turn to spin, Eddie!" She laughed.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He said through clenched teeth.

She rolled her eyes. "Shh everybody! Edward, spin!"

He sat down on the floor and spun the tomato juice. He looked scared out of his mind the whole time and was chewing on his thumb nail. It went slower than Jenny's spin, but it was still pretty fast. At first I thought it was going to land on Rachel, which would've been totally wrong on all levels, but with one last push, it stopped on me. My eyes grew wide, and now I knew how Edward must've felt, but at least I got a god-like creature like him instead of getting a total nerd.

Brian got up and opened the door, looking slightly disappointed this time. And he kept shooting Edward daggers with his eyes. What a jealous prude. I laughed at his expression.

I stood up and walked to the garage door, with Edward right behind me. Brian shut the door, which left just Edward and I.

Unsure of what to do, I said lamely, "Hi."

He smiled the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my life. It was crooked and reached his eyes, not one of the forced smiles that most people wore.

"Hey," he said. His voice was silky smooth,

"Well…"

"You're Bella, Rachel's friend, right?"

I smiled. She told him about me. She is _so_ getting an iPod for Christmas this year. "Yep. I see she talks about me."

"A lot, actually," he looked down at his feet, and his cheeks turned bright red.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"Well…I…She…Ugh," he stuttered out, running a hand through his unruly bronze locks. He looked so cute when he was confused.

I put a hand on his. "You can tell me, you know," I said while staring directly into his eyes.

"Well…" he began.

"Yes…?" I smiled, trying to get him to say more. At this point I didn't really care what he had to say, I just wanted to hear his beautiful voice again.

"Um…She kind of…showed me a picture of you, and I…begged her to tell me more about you," he said sheepishly.

I probably looked like an idiot with how big I was smiling, so it was good he wasn't looking at me at the moment. That was so sweet, no guy ever really showed interest before…well there was Brian, but he just gave me the creeps.

"Hey, it's okay. That's really sweet," I said sincerely, which finally got him to look at me. He was smiling slightly, even. "How about we just get this over with so they don't get mad, okay?" I suggested.

"Good idea," he chuckled.

He bent down while I tilted my head up to catch my lips with his. They were so smooth, like perfectly polished marble. And he tasted so _good, _and we weren't even open-mouth kissing! There was this feeling coursing through me, and it felt _right._ I wondered if he felt it too. He wrapped his arms around my waist which answered my question with a big fat YES. I in turn wrapped my arms around his neck.

A pounding on the door made us both jump in alarm, pushing me further into his chest. This made me turn red as the ketchup bottle in the other room.

"Hurry up you two! We're waiting in here!"

We both laughed.

"We better go," I laughed.

"Not yet, please?" his eyes were almost impossible to say no to. They were like two green go lights. I sighed and leaned up for another chaste kiss… or one that I thought was going to be chaste. Instead, he flicked his tongue onto my bottom lip asking for permission. I happily obliged, opening my mouth and slipping my hands into his beautiful bronze hair. Our lips moved in synchronization, and, once again, there was a bang on the door.

"GUYS! We kinda wanna continue this game, ya know!" We could hear everyone groaning behind the door.

Edward and I were both panting loudly and laughing at the same time. He leaned his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes.

"Will we stay in touch?" I asked breathlessly.

"Of course, unless you don't want to see me again…"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do!" I practically yelled.

He laughed. "Okay, but I have to go home tomorrow…"

"That's okay…we can keep in touch through email and stuff. Let's meet up this summer, okay? Wait for me, will you?" I pleaded.

"I will." he promised.

We walked hand in hand back into the living room, all frustrated eyes on us.

"What took you guys so damn long?" Rachel asked us, looking clearly irritated.

We smiled at each other mischievously.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Will they get together over summer? Will they _ever_ see each other again? Tune in next time! Same bat time, same bat channel. Haha.

Did you love it? Hate it? Review and tell me that you absolutely hated it! I DON'T CARE, just review!!!


	2. Phone calls and Bad News

_A/N: Sorry guys! I was going to post this chapter last night, but my mom needed the computer for tax stuff._

_Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I know there was only three reviews, but that's three more than I was expecting. Thanks again! They made my day._

_Without further ado, here's chapter two! (Hey that rhymed! Lol.)_

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Phone calls and bad news

The next morning I woke up from the most wonderful dream ever. I went to Rachel's party and actually enjoyed it! That's odd. Like that would ever happen. Like that kiss ever happened…Sigh. I checked my cell phone on the bedside table and saw that it was only nine, but I was wide awake. Hmm. Usually I woke up really late on Saturdays. I looked at my phone again just to be sure that it was early…_oh._ I had just gotten a text message, which probably woke me up.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

Edward? Did I know an Edward? Well no unless…my dream! That was _real?_ I haven't even been awake for five minutes and it's already the best day ever. I flipped open my phone so I could read the text.

_Hey- idk if you're awake, but call if u are. I'm not leaving till this afternoon so u wanna hang out??_

Oh my god! Not only was my dream real, he enjoyed it too! What am I still sitting here for when I could be talking to an angel?

I dialed the number, and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" a velvety soft voice said.

"Hey," I said shyly.

"Bella?" He sounded more eager now.

"The one and only." I chuckled at the same time he did. "So…I, uh, got your text."

"Oh, good. We should definitely hang out today, since it's my last day in New York," he said sadly.

"You live out of state?"

"Yeah, across the country actually. I live in Seattle."

"Dang, that's not exactly nearby. How will we get together this summer?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find a way," he replied optimistically. "But let's enjoy today while it's still here. Who knows? You might not wanna see me after today. Actually, I'm kinda surprised that you even wanna see me _today. _Hasn't Rachel told you all the bad things about me so you'll stay away?" He laughed.

"Well…I kinda _didn't_ tell her about last night and how fun it was. I told her I was totally grossed out-which I wasn't!" I quickly added. "I mean, how could I? You're like her brother, she totally looks up to you. How could I tell her how perfect it was?" I was talking so fast that those words just kinda slipped out. Good thing he couldn't see me, because I was red as a fire truck. "I mean…uh…it was…um…I don't know…."

"Don't be embarrassed, I, uh, kinda liked it too," he said quietly.

"Really?" I asked eagerly.

He chuckled again, this time in relief that he hadn't said anything embarrassing. "Yes, really. So, do you wanna come over here or meet somewhere?"

"Is Rach there with you?"

"Yeah…" he said, unsure of where I was going with this.

"Let's go meet somewhere then…I'm not sure I wanna tell her about last night just yet. I'm not sure how she'll take it, or how I would feel telling her. I'm just not ready yet, Edward. I really like you and it's not that I don't want her to know, just…it'd be awkward if I did tell her." I really hope he wasn't offended by that, he had no reason to be. But how would I know if he would be? He's my first…not even boyfriend. He just gave me my first kiss, but still, he was the closest thing to a boyfriend I've ever had and he doesn't even live here! How sad is that?

"No, no…that's okay, I get it. It's gonna be awkward for me too because she's gonna be all like 'stay away from her! You'll infect her and make her a nerd like you!'" he said in a hilarious imitation of her. I laughed and he did too. "So when and where do you want to meet? I'm not really familiar with NYC, so how about you pick?"

"How about we meet behind Rachel's house and walk to the park? My mom really doesn't like it when I'm in a busy place without her."

"Sound's good. Rachel's not up yet, so how about you come over in an hour? I'll call you if she wakes up so we can reschedule," he suggested.

"I can't wait! See you in an hour!" I waited, just in case he said something, because I didn't want to miss one thing that he said.

"Goodbye, lo-Bella," he said quickly.

"Bye, Eddie." I teased, and expected a rise out of him. But there was silence on the other end. "I thought you hated that name," I pointed out.

"I do, but I don't care what you call me, just as long as you're still talking to me, I don't care," he said so quietly I wasn't even sure I heard him. "See you soon." He hung up probably so he wouldn't receive a negative reaction from me.

But how could any girl not fall for that? That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. All's Brian did that was semi-sweet in the guy mind, I suppose, was stare at my boobs. He hardly ever made direct eye contact with me, and Edward had yet to look at me like that. What a gentleman. And he seemed to really like me! How could I ever get so lucky?

~*~*~

After I was showered, dressed, and looking presentable, I headed downstairs. No one was home. My parents, Charlie and Renee, had been happily married for fifteen years now. Charlie was probably out fishing with the guys, since it was a Sunday, and Renee was most likely out shopping somewhere.

I took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote my parents a note so they wouldn't freak out or anything.

_Mom or dad, whoever is reading this at the moment, I'm hanging out with a friend from school. Call me if you get worried or lonely or something. I'll be back by dinner, I promise._

_Love, Bella_

I put the note on the table where whoever was home first could easily find it. With one more look at my cell phone to make sure Edward hadn't cancelled because of Rachel, I began walking towards her house. Rachel's house was only a few houses down from mine, so it took all of about five minutes, if that. I went around the back of the house. If I knocked on the patio door, it would probably wake up Rachel, considering her bedroom was located right above the back door.

So, instead, I texted Edward.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Open up, loverboy! I'm right outside the backdoor. Be quiet when u open the door, cuz Rach is sleepin!_

Within seconds, he was opening up the slider. A huge smile was plastered on his beautiful face. His green eyes were bright with delight. He stepped outside, and the light hit his bronze hair at just the right angle so that it practically glowed in the sunlight. He closed the door, walked over, and stopped just about a foot from me. Even though he was so close, it was still too far away.

"Hey," he said simply, sounding out of breath for some reason.

"You okay? You sound like you just ran a marathon," I joked. He laughed, but didn't answer, just looked down at the ground. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm all set," he said, raising his eyes to meet mine.

"Okay, let's go then. Do you know where the park is, or do I have to lead the way?"

"I do know where it is, actually. Me and Rach used to go there when I would visit. But that was a long time ago." He looked to the left slightly as if remembering something, and laughed.

"When was the last time you visited?" I asked.

"Um…" He ran his hands through his already messy hair, struggling to remember the last time. "Oh jeez…It had to have been at least four years ago. It was when I was in like fourth grade or something."

"That's probably why we haven't met before now. I didn't meet Rachel until middle school," I explained. I checked my phone, and it read 10:13. "We better go before she gets up and sees us down here."

"Yeah," he agreed. Tentatively, he reached down in grabbed my hand with his, his eyes never leaving mine. "I'm glad I get to spend time with you," he said quietly.

"Me too." He smiled as I felt the betraying blush creep up and cover my face.

"Let's go."

We started walking down the street towards the park. The neighborhood looked beautiful this time of year; it was mid-March and trees and flowers were in bloom already because the snow had finally subsided. I smiled. I absolutely loathed winter, I would much rather live somewhere warm, like California or Florida. New York was nice I suppose, but it constantly smelled of big business and it was so bright that you couldn't see the stars at night. In a way, New York was very lonely, but that depended on who you were with most of the time. For instance, right now, I felt very happy, just because of the god-like creature walking next to me.

We reached the park and sat down on a park bench, still holding hands.

"So, how do you like NYC?" I asked.

"It's nice, but I like Seattle better. Less people, but it does rain a hell of a lot more there than it does here. Rain sucks," he shuddered.

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm not exactly a fan of rain either."

"How long have you lived here?" he asked me.

"My entire life, which is much, much too long. I'm ready for something different. But it's not like I get to decide what happens, I'm just trying to make the best of what I got right now."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Life does get repetitive when you don't have any change. My father has lived in the same house his whole life. He claims he wants to follow in his father's footsteps exactly. He wants me to do the same," he sighed, and looked at the blue sky.

"What does your father do?"

"He's a doctor."

"Well, that's certainly a respectable position to hold, you know. You seem smart enough to be a doctor." I didn't really know what to say, so I just complimented him. My parents never forced me to do anything really; they just wanted me to try my hardest. "Why don't you want to be one, anyway?"

"I just can't _picture_ my life like that. I won't even get to really be one until I'm thirty anyway, with all the years of medical school after college. My father talks about it like it's the best job in the world. It may be…for _him,_ but not for me." I thought he was going to keep talking, so I didn't say anything. Even when he didn't continue, I didn't speak because he seemed so deep in thought. Finally breaking the silence, he asked, "I mean, would _you_ want to be a doctor?"

"Um, no thank you," I said, practically choking from laughing so hard.

He looked utterly confused. "What's so funny?"

"Can you really see _me_ as a doctor? I nearly faint at the sight of…never mind." I was about to say 'at the sight of you,' but that would probably scare him away. Instead of looking at him, I looked at my hands in my lap so he wouldn't see embarrassment in the form of a blush on my face.

"What is it?" he asked with my eyes still cast downward.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

He lifted my chin up with his finger which only made my heartbeat quicken and my face get even redder. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

_God_, was he _trying_ to sound more attractive to make this harder on me? How was I supposed to tell him now with those smoldering green eyes? No way. Nada. I bit my lip, a little to hard to where I thought it was going to break the skin, but luckily it didn't.

He was waiting, patiently, but I could feel his patience slipping.

"Well…" I began.

"Yes?" he urged.

"I, uh, was gonna say-" A sudden pain in my arm cut me off. It was like something had fallen from the sky and smashed into me, or we would have to duck and take cover from squirrels trying to take over the world, but it was much too hard an impact for a squirrel. "Ow!" I screamed. _Don't cry. Don't cry._

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes frantic.

"Yeah, it's gonna bruise, but I'll live." My attempt at a joke was in vain. "What hit me anyway?"

"Those idiots playing baseball over there," he practically growled.

As if to prove his point, one of the players ran over to us. Hey, I recognized this idiot! It was Brian. It was early spring, yet he was sweating like it was the hottest day of summer. Ew, another reason to stay away from him.

"Hey Bella…and you're Rachel's cousin, Edwin, right?"

"It's Edward," he answered, still with the animalistic growl.

Brian pretended not to notice, and began talking to me again. "I'm so sorry Bella, are you okay?" he asked, his eyes feigning concern. Ugh! He probably hit that ball purposefully over here so he could just come over and talk to me.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said with as much politeness as I could muster up, though I was thoroughly repulsed.

"Are you sure? I have some band-aids and stuff at my house. You could come over, I could fix you up, you could stay over for a while-"

"She said she was fine!" Edward shouted.

He looked scared out of his brain. It was hilarious to watch. "Well, uh, see you later, Bella, bye!" He ran back to the baseball diamond, his lost ball forgotten, and he and his friends left the park. Edward and I started laughing loudly.

"That was hilarious! You like scared the snot out of him!" I said, gasping for air.

"I did, didn't I?" he replied arrogantly.

"Oh shut up. Hey, what time is it?"

"Um, eleven, why?"

"Well Rach should be up in the next hour or so. So do you wanna go have an early lunch at McDonald's? It's right down the street," I suggested, hoping to God that he would say yes.

"Sure," he said, standing up and taking my hand yet again.

~*~*~

The whole way there, we talked about family, friends, places he's lived, all the normal stuff. When we sat down with our food, I decided to ask him a question that has been on my mind all morning.

"Was last night with Jenny your first real kiss?" I asked tentatively.

"Um, no…" he replied, his eyes cast downward as if he was embarrassed about something.

"Oh, that's okay, I guess. When did you have your first kiss, then?"

"Last night."

"But you just said that your first kiss wasn't with Jenny," I said. Now I was completely confused.

"I don't count the time with Jenny as a _real_ kiss. I only kissed her because I had to. My first real kiss was with you, and I count that time because I… because I wanted to." He looked up at me with a small, reserved smile on his face, as if he was afraid of my reaction. How could I be mad at him for that?

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about that," I said, putting my hand over his. "Don't be embarrassed about anything you tell me."

"The same goes for you. Won't you tell me what you were going to say earlier?" He cupped my cheek in his hand. It was so…_warm._ So…_loving._ We were in McDonald's, yet I wanted to stay there forever.

I sighed. "I only didn't want to tell you because I thought it would scare you off. But, whatever, if you really wanna know…" He nodded eagerly. "I was going to say that 'I nearly faint at the sight of you.'" I wanted to hide my face, because I was embarrassed, which meant my face would be bright red.

"Thank you for telling me that. But I feel the same way about you. I wasn't downstairs at the beginning of the party because I didn't want to be an ogling fool staring at you. I called one of my friends, who told me to 'suck it up and be a man', so I did." He laughed. I wish I could be that care-free.

I laughed along with him, and looked at the clock, and sighed. "It's almost noon, Rachel's gonna wake up soon," I said sadly.

He stood up, without saying a word, and together we left the restaurant. We walked to my house, where he stopped and turned to look at me, taking my hands in his.

"I'm really going to miss you, I don't want this to be goodbye." He looked like he was going to cry, which made me start. He held my face in his hands and wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"I'll miss you too," I croaked out.

"When I get my license, I'll drive all the way back here and come for you. Promise me that you'll be here?"

"Two years is a long time. I don't think I'd be able to wait. Come back here for the summer," I said. "Please?"

"You know I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I can promise I will try my hardest." Tears were now welling up in the corner of his eyes. "I hate seeing you so upset," he whispered.

"I can't help it, what if I never see you again?" I sobbed.

He didn't answer. Instead, he caught my lips with his, pulling them into a passionate kiss. I felt like I was on fire, the heat was so intense. But all too soon, he pulled away, and pulled a piece of paper with something written on it.

"This is all my info, my address, school, email…everything," he said. "Call me if there's anything, even if you're just bored. And if you're ever in Seattle, come see me."

"I will," I vowed.

He kissed me one more time, and grudgingly turned around and headed to Rachel's house. I was stuck on the spot. A strangled sound from in the house brought me back to reality, and I ran inside.

I found my mother rolled up in the fetal position in the middle of the living room, crying hysterically.

"Mom, mom!" I shouted, frantically searching her body to see if there was any damage done to her.

"He left!" she wailed.

"Who mom?"

"Ch-Charlie!" she sobbed.

I could feel my world crashing down around me. Two people very close to my heart had left, and I might not ever see them again.

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: I was listening to the song I Caught Fire, by The Used for this chapter. Great song; great band._

_I will attempt to have chapter three up by later on tonight, but that's highly unlikely. I have an orthodontist appointment after school tomorrow, so I will definitely have it up by tomorrow night at the latest._

_Have a nice night. Review. Watch American Idol. Review!!_


	3. Bereft

A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Your kind words really do make me write faster.

To 316: Don't worry! There will be tons of drama, I actually thought of all the drama before I thought of the whole spin the bottle thing haha. It wouldn't be ExB w/o the drama!

To kools0808: Yeah, they are a bit young, but I really wanted to create that whole love at first sight thing, ya know?

**Disclaimer:** Dang, I totally forgot the disclaimer in the first two chapters. But I don't own the characters that inhabit those either, unfortunately. L

SO, after chapter two, I decided to make a little rhyme for every chapter! Haha.

Golly gee! Here's chapter three! (lame I know, but all I could think of)

________________________________________________________________________

Last time on Spin the bottle:

"_He left!" she wailed._

"_Who mom?"_

"_Ch-Charlie!" she sobbed._

_I could feel my world crashing down around me. Two people very close to my heart had left, and I might not ever see them again._

Chapter 3: Bereft

"What do you mean he left? He's probably out fishing. He'll be back later. He will," I pleaded fruitlessly.

"No honey, you don't understand. When you were at Rachel's house last night, he came home drunk. He came upstairs, where I was sleeping, and packed his stuff. When I asked him what he was doing, he said, 'I hate you, I hate our family, and I hate NYC. I'm leaving.' Then he just left…" she sobbed.

I was sitting on the floor, just holding her like she always did for me when I was upset or hurt. "Where were you this morning, then?"

"I wasn't even here last night, actually. I was at Susie's house, you know the one across the street, and she was helping me call all the motels and apartment buildings in town. We even called all his friends and co-workers to try and find him. I know he may not love me anymore, but he was drunk. He could've said things he didn't mean to say." By now, my shoulder was completely soaked through with tears.

She cried for the next half hour or so. As soon as she stopped bawling for a second, she would force more tears out, or so it seemed. During that time, I let my mind wander.

Is my mother going to find Charlie so they can be officially divorced? And if they do get divorced, whose care what I be put under? I hoped it was Renee's, because I do not want to live with someone who hates me. But what if the courts ruled in his favor? What would I do then? What if I never saw Renee again?

But the most important question: where _was_ Charlie?

After she was done crying, Renee said she wanted to go talk to Susie again, because Susie's husband walked out on her too, and would understand exactly what she was going through. She grabbed her purse and walked outside. I didn't get why she would want to talk about it, when that would only make her more upset.

I tried calling my dad's cell phone, but he had left it here. There was only one other person I wanted to talk to, so I dialed again.

"Bella?" He picked up on the first ring.

"Hi, Edward…" I replied sadly.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, a lot of things, actually. First, the person I need to talk to right now is about to fly out of state. Then, I come home and find my mother sobbing because Charlie left, and she would rather talk to some skank in her gardening club who didn't even know Charlie, instead of her own daughter!" At this point, I was in tears. "And I can't talk to Rachel about it, because it'll bring back memories of her parents' divorce!"

"I'm…so sorry, Bella. If I wasn't at the airport right now, I'd be over there faster than you can blink. You don't deserve all this, you deserve something ten times better, _someone_ ten times better…someone better than me who could be there right now…" Great, now I made him upset.

"Edward… You're perfect. I wanted to talk to _you_, not some random guy that I know doesn't care about me…" I trailed off sadly. "I miss you already, and it hasn't even been an hour yet!" I groaned frustrated.

"I missed you the moment I said goodbye," he admitted.

"Don't be sad, we'll see each other again, I know we will," I promised.

"You can't be sure. We live on opposite ends of the country…"

"No! Don't say things like that…unless you don't want to see me again…" I trailed off. What if he didn't want to see me?

"What are you talking about? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Of course I want to see you again! I just don't know if I can. If I could, I would bring you with me." He paused, and I could hear rustling and bustling on the other end. "I'm really sorry, Bella, but my plane is boarding. I'll call you later, I promise," he said with conviction.

"Bye, Edward. I'll really miss you," I said, knowing that I'd probably never see him again. But… "Promise me you'll come to Rachel's house this summer, okay?"

"I promise. Bye, Bella."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and started crying. Edward was the first person, let alone a guy, that paid so much attention to me and actually cared more about what I was saying more than that I was talking to him. He obviously really liked me, and I liked him too. How come he had to go back home? _And,_ on top of all that, my dad left, and my own mother didn't want to talk to me about it. Today was a _great_ day. And it's only one in the afternoon! All's that would be left would be if Brian showed up and started hitting on me _again._

The doorbell rang, and I immediately knew it wasn't my mother, because she would've just let herself in. I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Brian Newton was standing on my front door.

I opened the door and said, "Um, hi Brian…" It sounded like a question. I forcefully plastered a smile on my face to stay polite.

"Hey Bella…So, I saw that Edward left a little while ago, and your mother just left too, so do you wanna hang out with me for the rest of today? Maybe we could eat here, go catch a movie or something…" he trailed off suggestively, and wagged his eyebrows. Ew, I think I just barfed a little bit in my mouth.

"Goodbye, Brian." I slammed the door in his face. After such a bad day, I didn't need his crap too.

"Hey, do you at least have my baseball? I've been looking for it everywhere! It's my only one!" I heard him shout from the other side of the door.

So, what to do…what to do. I could clean the house. No matter how bad my day was, my mom's was at least ten times worse and she would appreciate a clean house. After that I could make dinner for her, then bake cookies and bring some over to Rachel's to at least get out of the house for a little bit. Look's like I had quite a busy day ahead of me. I better get started.

~*~*~

Cleaning didn't help keep my mind off my troubles, but it did help me not just mope around the house all day, which I would've done if I hadn't made a schedule. After I was done polishing the floor in the kitchen, the house was completely spotless, and it was only four. Ugh! At least another hour until I can make dinner without it feeling really early. Hmm… I could text Edward, or mail an anonymous love note to Brian. Or I could do both. I grabbed my phone.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Did you take Brian's baseball? Cuz he came over, well he hit on me first, and then asked if I knew where his baseball was… jw. I'm gonna go mail him a love note from Rachel, so don't tell her if you talk to her, ok?_

If he was still on the plane, he probably wouldn't have his cell phone on, so I didn't expect a text anytime soon. So, I set to work on my love note…or rather, _Rachel's_ love note. Wink, wink.

_My dearest Brian,_

_I am secretly in love with you. You are like the hottest guy in junior high. I can't get enough of you. When I'm at home, I hump my armchair and pretend it's you. You feel soooo good, babe. Your blond hair is so greasy I just want to fry french fries in it. Ooh! Do you wanna come over and make them with me? Then we can make pancakes and have a whip cream fight…yum._

_Your acne looks like pepperoni pizza, and now that sounds good. You make me so hungry! And your eyes, I just want to swim in mud now. Come with me??_

_I love the way you act at school, always acting cool and acting like you smoke pot, you are a good influence on the sixth graders to say 'no' and all that jazz. You are such a sexy pig, and sexy pigs roll around in mud…ooh sexy._

_Your not so secret admirer, _

_Rachel Cullen_

Unfortunately, his house was right next door to mine, so all's I had to do was walk down to the end of the driveway and put the letter in the mailbox next to mine. I made sure to put on red lipstick so I could kiss the seal and make him eager to open it, he's so predictable. As I'm walking back up to the house, my phone vibrates in my pocket.

I flip it open and it reads:

_What makes you think that _I_ would've taken it? I wonder if you need your head checked. So does Rachel know about this love note?_

I reply back:

_Nope. And don't you dare tell her. I'm gonna go make lasagna for dinner. Call me later. Bye._

I close my phone and go into the kitchen and retrieve the ingredients for lasagna, well not exactly homemade lasagna, but close enough. I have spaghetti sauce in the cupboard that I'll just add some ingredients to. Mixing all the sauces and noodles and stuff takes about a half hour, and then it needs to cook for forty five minutes. So after I'm done with making it, I put it in the oven and head over to Susie's house to warn my mom.

As I make my way out the door, I finally notice that my mom's car isn't in the driveway. I check the garage. Nothing. Well, maybe she and Susie went somewhere. No big deal, but I better check to see if Susie is home to make sure.

I walk across the street and knock on the door. At first I hear dogs barking, and then someone yelling 'shut up you stupid mutt!' This is why I didn't exactly care for Susie, she was loud, obnoxious, and completely disrespectful to both people and animals. No wonder she wasn't married and had no kids.

She opened the door. She was an other woman around sixty years old. Her grey hair and wrinkled skin made her look a little older though. The only 'physical' activity she did was the gardening club, but I don't even think that counted. I wondered why my mom hung out with such a woman, they were complete opposites. Renee was happy, exuberant, and acted like a college kid, while Susie was the old lady telling, or more like screeching, at the kids to stay off her lawn.

"What do you want, kid?" Her voice was raspy and lifeless, and sounded tired.

"Is my mom here?"

"No. Why would she be? We hate each other." She looked at me like I was an imbecile and that was the easiest concept in the world. "No one ever comes over, why would she be any different?"

"Well was she here this morning or last night?"

"No…" She looked suspicious like she was accusing me of something. "Okay, kid, what are you selling?"

"Nothing."

"Then what do you want?" she asked, clearly irritated.

"My mom. She said my dad left us last night, and she came over here to talk to you because you would understand. And then she said you guys called everywhere looking for him."

"The last time she was over here was five years ago." Where would she have gone? "I'm sorry about your dad, kiddo."

"That's okay…I better go finish making dinner. Would you like to join me?" I asked, hoping she would say no.

"Sorry, I have to clean. Bye." She slammed the door in my face like I had done to Brian earlier. I could hear her yelling at the dogs from the other side.

"Thanks!"

I heard a muffled 'you're welcome' and then headed back home. On the way, I took out my cell phone and called my mom.

"Hello?" There was loud music in the background. She was clearly not moping around after Charlie.

"Mom, where are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Um, I'm at a restaurant with Susie. You want take-out?"

"No, I'm okay. I made lasagna. Mom, I went over to Susie's. She's at home," I said each sentence loudly, mainly because I was angry, but also because I didn't want to have to repeat myself.

"Oh gosh, did I say Susie? I meant Lucy. She's new at the office. Oh, I gotta go honey. See you later!" With that she hung up, and I became slightly afraid.

_What was my mother hiding from me?_

__________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Sorry, I needed some comic relief in the middle there. Haha, Brian is so fun to mess with. But more importantly…what is Renee hiding??_

_Next chapter will be up by tomorrow night!_

_P.S. Isn't American Idol great this season??? I LOVE DAVID OSMOND!!!_

_Review please!_


	4. Among the Outsiders

_A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed!! All the story alerts and review messages fill up my inbox now, it's nice to know I have people reading and to have some of you hooked on it…haha. I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS LATE UPDATE! Even though it's only been like five days or so…._

_WHY DIDN'T DAVID OSMOND GET THROUGH?! Ugh that makes me so mad… but now I like Jamar and Danny so it's all good! And Norman Gentle (what's his real name?? Nick Mitchell or something like that? w/e) is hilarious. I love American Idol…_

_But anyways…I'm back with a new chapter…as if you didn't already know that. This is the transition in time chapter._

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned the Twilight series…I'd be rich. Listen to that song 'if I had a million dollars' and that'll explain what I'd have if I owned Twilight, which I don't. Sigh._

_And there actually IS a snuggie cult video! Link to it on my page!_

_Smack that! All on the floor. Smack That! Here's chapter four!_

__________________________________________________________________________

_What was my mother hiding from me?_

Chapter 4: Among the Outsiders

The worst I could think of was that she joined the snuggie cult and the leaders are ordering members to slaughter everyone in town. But that was highly unlikely. Renee was a kind heart, she would never do something like that…I hope...Then again she did own a robe that was very snuggie like… But all's she was probably doing was drinking at a bar and she didn't want me to know. Last time, she got so drunk that she started table-dancing and it got posted on YouTube…by someone I actually knew! I shuddered, no kid should _ever_ see their parents dancing dirty. EVER.

Later on, Edward called with some very upsetting news.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I-I can't meet you this summer because I have classical arts camp or something like that. My mom signed me up for it two months ago without my knowledge," he said sadly. "I can try to get her to cancel it if you want…" he trailed off suggestively.

"No, no that's okay. But since when are you into the classical arts?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm not! Who ever told you that? That's impossible!" he rambled on quickly.

"I'm not saying it's bad for you to like the classics, I mean, I read them all the time. Emily Bronte and Jane Austen are my favorites. Don't be ashamed of something that you like to do," I encouraged.

"Well I don't know about actually _reading_ the classics, but I love classical music, and I love playing it. I write my own music occasionally," he admitted.

"Edward, that's so…_deep._ Have you ever written a song for…someone in particular?" I asked suggestively.

"Does my mother count?"

"That's so sweet! You write songs for your mommy." I laughed. Silence. "Did you hang up? I swear I was kidding!"

He finally laughed. "Oh my god! I was trying not to laugh at the simple way you put it. I never really thought about it that way…Wow. Hey look, I really gotta go, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, Bella."

~*~*~

In the weeks that passed, Edward called less and less frequently. He was probably just busy. But all the time? And why didn't he tell me the reasons for hanging up early? He just always seemed to be in the middle of something…something very active, for lack of a better term. He always seemed to be on the move, or with someone, that's how it seemed, anyway. But even worse, he never seemed to want to talk to me anymore. I _needed_ to talk to him. There was just no other way possible.

Renee also became more distant from March until the summer. She always seemed to be out somewhere, always hiding her purse and other personal items in her room. It's not like I actually wanted to look through her stuff! Why was she so paranoid? I swear, this snuggie cult thing is becoming more realistic everyday.

All in all, the most interesting day in those last few months of eighth grade by _far_, was when Rachel had finally had enough with her stalker letters. Which, we all have absolutely _no_ idea whatsoever as to who those letters were from. *cough, Brian, cough.* What she didn't know was that a certain someone was posing as her during this fiasco and responding to that stalker. (Obviously not me. Psh.) Well, today she was also PMSing so it increased my amusement with the entire situation tenfold.

It was a Thursday afternoon, my mom's supposed yoga night, so she wanted me to get out of the house to have some fun too. Rachel and I were walking home from the bus stop when she stopped to grab her mail. She immediately searched for the letter that was sure to haunt the trash can later tonight.

On the outside of the letter was a single word-

"POOKIE?!" she screamed, completely outraged. A couple of the neighbors even looked out their windows to see what the ruckus was about. Mr. Baker even ran outside with his shotgun.

"Sorry, Mr. Baker!" Rachel yelled again. He grudgingly stomped back inside.

"That man hasn't seen any real action in his life since the Korean War. He should go to eHarmony and get himself a woman," I laughed and then shuddered, thinking better of it. "Okay, bad image."

I looked up at Rachel, who apparently hadn't listened to a word of my little spiel. She was intently reading the letter, her eyes scanning the paper ferociously. As she read down the page, her expression grew increasingly more disgusted.

"Ugh! Won't he just give up already?!" she yelled, as we ran into the house to not cause any more riled-up neighbors than we already have. "How come he keeps trying? I don't know who he is, and he seems so determined… All's he's doing is creeping me out! Can't he see that?"

"Well we all know that Brian has brain damage-" My intake of breath cut off my sentence as I realized my mistake.

"How did you know it was Brian? It could've been anyone!" she asked, completely outraged and suspicious at the same time.

"Did I say Brian? I meant _somebody_, not Brian!" God, I was such an awful liar, just like Charlie. No! I can't think about him right now! I haven't seen him in a few months anyway…

"Bella, spill. Tell me everything and everyone that was involved in this little charade," she said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was the only one involved, I swear. Okay, I wrote a love letter to Brian from you, and have been posing as you ever since he started writing back to you, which is why he _keeps_ writing back to you." I hung my head in shame.

"You mean Edward had absolutely nothing at all to do with this?" she asked, knowingly. I gasped, my eyes growing wide in surprise and my mouth hanging open, catching flies. She began laughing hysterically at my expression. "You think that I had no idea? I know you better that you think, Isabella Marie. I know you more that enough to know when you're head over heels for someone. And I know Edward too, so that only made my prediction even easier." She smiled arrogantly.

"Wait-_made_ your prediction more accurate? As in, it was already put into action?" I asked incredulously.

"Yuppers." If possible, her smile stretched even wider as my disbelief grew stronger.

"When…?"

"Okay, well I'll just tell you! You remember my party, right?" I nodded. How could I ever forget that wonderful evening? "I had that party knowing that my cute _single_ cousin would be in town that weekend." She winked.

"You mean…you…meant to set us up all along?" How could I have missed this?

"Duh!"

"Well, your little plan to get me to fall for him _was_ working, but now, I don't know why, but he either 'forgets' to call or cuts the calls short. I don't know if he's actually telling the truth or if he just doesn't like me anymore or what…But I… but I just don't know!" I cradled my head in my hands and just let the sobs wrack my body.

Rachel came over and wrapped her arms around me. "It's okay, Bella. I'll call him and see what his deal is, okay? It'll all be fine," she promised.

God, I sure hope so.

~*~*~

Boy, was I ever wrong. With each day, the space between calls increased exponentially. And every time I attempted to reach him, I would just get his voicemail. And the few times he _did_ pick up, our calls were cut so short, that I never even got a chance to say how much I missed him. Eventually, there came a time when he stopped calling altogether. When I asked Rachel if she had called and talked to him about it, she said that he wouldn't pick up for her either. What was his deal?

By Christmas freshmen year, I just decided to leave a voicemail to tell him how I felt.

_Beep._ "Hey Edward, I was just wondering why you weren't answering your phone or calling me back…not just now, but ever. I know you're probably really annoyed with me, but couldn't you just tell me _why_ you're not talking to me? The suspense kills, ya know! I just really miss you. I used to believe that you missed me too, but I guess not. So, call me back, if you can find time in your busy schedule for little old me. Good. Bye." I said the last part through clenched teeth, and pressed the end button, perhaps just a _little_ too hard. Maybe. But whatever, I deserved to be angry. He promises to see me over the summer and then he doesn't. Now I can understand the reason for that, but for avoiding me? What kind of low-life scum does that?

Or maybe…just maybe…he's moved on. But that can't be it, we had such a blast with the…_day_ that we spent together. Holy crap! It was only a day. But it seemed to go on forever, like the first day of forever with Edward. Jeez, why was I talking like that? We were nothing; we are nothing. He probably has some hot girlfriend that he had to get back to and he used me to pass the time, nothing more. What a jerk! And why was I drawing all of these conclusions?!

UGH. I really needed to talk to my mom, but it was not only my break from school, but hers as well. So of course she would rather hang out with her friends on a holiday. Well the actual holiday was yesterday, but still. She needed to spend time with me, and at this point I feared I would never get any quality time with her.

Just then, I heard the front door slam, and a familiar broken sob fill the entire house. I was reminded of that day after the party. The day _he_ left.

"Mom?" I called as I ran through the house.

She wasn't lying on the floor in the living room like I expected her to be, and instead I found her in the kitchen, stuffing herself with ice cream, the official comfort food of our house.

"Mom?" I repeated. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing is wrong," she spit out acidly.

"How can you say nothing is wrong?! I come into the kitchen and seeing you stuffing your face with ice cream and sobbing. Not even just crying, _sobbing_. Please tell me?" I pleaded. When she didn't say anything I screamed, "God dammit! You can't just leave me in the dark! I'm your daughter. Not your co-worker, your friend, your annoying neighbor, I'm your own flesh and blood! I need to know what's been going on!"

"I know, dear. You do deserve to know, just… I don't know if you can handle it," she sniffled.

"Mom, tell me! You've been ignoring me for months on end!" I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Why, oh why did I have to have angry tears?

"I haven't ignored you!" she argued.

"Yes you have!"

"Well I'm sorry if I have, but it wasn't about all this… I just found out today, after all…" Another sob took over.

"What did you find out today?" I prodded. Silence. "Okay then, where did you go today?" I rephrased.

"Well I went over to the bar-whoops! I mean the, um, _movie theater_, and met up with a few friends. Afterwards I went to the supermarket and then I…I went t-to the doctor's office for my check-up…" Oh god…she wasn't PREGNANT was she?! And if she was…who was the father?! "Don't look at me like that! It's not like I have HIV or something, jeez. But anyway, for some reason the doctor did a scan of my head because I didn't seem like myself. And that's when they found the…" She trailed off with a series of broken sobs.

"What did they find mom?" I walked over to her and hugged her like I had the last time.

"They found a brain tumor, honey." The tears spilled over now. "He said that there was a surgery to remove it, but it's very expensive, and we just don't have the money. I would much rather you use it for college so you have a chance at a life…"

"Mom! Don't talk like that! You're going to be fine. We'll find the money…we just have to! Stay positive and we'll make it through. Somehow we will, I can feel it!" I said hopefully.

"Honey, it's not like that. Dr. Johnson said that it's fairly small right now and I don't need the surgery immediately. He estimates that I'll have at least five years to live, okay? I'll get to see you graduate, I promise. And I'm sorry for getting so upset about this, but I thought you'd be out with your friends today, seeing as it's break and all. You should go and have fun, don't worry about me, okay?" she said with a false sense of optimism in her voice. But instead of arguing with her about it, which would make it worse, I just agreed to go and have fun.

~*~*~

The next year and a half were tough, to say the least. Renee was quickly losing memories because of the surprisingly rapid growth of the tumor. But somehow she still managed to keep the memory of her argument as to why she wouldn't get the surgery, which was absolutely ridiculous! Why would I worry about money for college when I could just get a loan, but not a loan for a new mother? That's ludicrous! She has to see that I couldn't live without her. But she just wouldn't listen to me.

Speaking of people I can't live without, or used to think I couldn't live without, anyway, Edward never called me back about my message. And at that point, I decided to stop calling. Why waste minutes on someone who is _obviously_ avoiding me? Sigh. I think Rachel was actually more disappointed than me about the entire ordeal, because her perfect vision or whatever didn't end up working out. She was gone for Christmas that year and Christmas break during sophomore year at Edward's house, but she said that he was hardly ever there. And when he was there, he was up in his room blaring music that she thought he despised. I thanked her for trying at least.

When I had told her about my mom, she and her mom put together a fundraiser for the operation, but my mom put a stop to it as soon as she found out about it. She even threatened to ground me for a month for helping out. Why was she so desperate to die? There is seriously something wrong with her. When I asked her later about why she stopped it, she just said that the cost of the surgery was very expensive, and not worth the effort of trying to raise money. Why couldn't we at least try?

What really disappointed _me_ was that Renee got me a brand new car for my sixteenth birthday. How dare she?! She could've used that money for the operation! At that point I was done thinking that we had no money, that Renee truly wanted to die, which scared me greatly. How could anyone want to die that badly when they actually had people to live for and people that would be affected greatly if they were lost?

March of sophomore year, just about two years after Charlie left, we (as in me and every single one of her friends and family that lived in the area) through her a party, which she showed up to and then immediately left. She claimed she needed to go get the car fixed or something. But on her birthday, really? And she made sure to come home in the middle of the night too so she didn't have to face the guests. Everyone left the presents here, along with the untouched cake. What started out as a promising night for Renee ended up being a total failure.

One evening in late June, I was driving home from my friend Diana's house. I parked in the garage and walked into the living room to find my mother lying on the floor with a tear-streaked face for the third and final time. She wasn't breathing; that much was quite obvious. So I franticly dialed 911 in hopes that they could fix her. I wasn't allowed at the hospital, but the next day I got quite possibly the worst phone call of my life.

"Hello?" I asked after I had picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello, is this Miss Swan?" said a rather doctor-ish voice on the other line.

"Yeah…"

"This is Doctor Johnson from the New York City general hospital to inform you of your mother's condition." His voice showed no emotion.

"And?" At this point I was through with being polite, I just wanted the full news.

"I'm sorry to tell you that she passed away."

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I even dropped the phone I was so out of it. My hand was still held up to my ear like the phone was still there, and my arm was quivering along with my bottom lip. She lied to me. She said she would see me graduate. And I'm pretty sure she didn't mean tenth grade graduation either. She left when I needed her most. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was aware that there was still someone on the other line of the phone, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

That night I slept on the floor, well not really slept but my mind was so numb that it felt that way. There was only one thing that I was thinking, and I was only thinking about that because it was still downloading itself into my brain like freaking DSL. And I desperately needed the geek squad. But was there a squad of people trained to fix your mind? Well yeah there was, I guess, but you only went there if you needed to be in a straitjacket.

My mom couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be.

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Jeez, sorry about this late update once again! And the wait was all for a depressing chapter too… and by the way, the brain tumor is NOT what Renee was originally hiding from Bella. You all will find out what she was hiding in due time._

_Once again, please review, and I promise to have chapter five up by Friday at the very latest!_

_And watch American Idol. I mean it. Watch it._

_Have a good night!_

_Ashton._


	5. Unexpected is an Understatement

A/N: Well good evening everyone! My update is actually on time. I said by Friday, did I not? I wrote this entire thing today because I had no school. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Ugh! I keep forgetting to put this on chapters, but I still don't own Twilight, or Edward, unfortunately. You'll be the first to know if I somehow obtain the rights to them, but that'll never ever in a million years happen.

Do the hand jive! It's chapter five!

________________________________________________________________________

My mom couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be.

_Chapter 5: Unexpected is an understatement._

_I was drowning in my own self pity. What could I have possibly done to deserve becoming an orphan- an orphan?! Where would I go now? None of my grandparents were alive and my parents were both the only children in their families, so that wouldn't work out either. Well, I could move in with Rachel… but __he_ would be at family gatherings, and what if I was still attracted to him? It would be just_ sick_ to fall for my cousin. Ew.

There were always my parents' friends, but then again none of them really liked me or understood me anyway. Where would I go? Who would I be? I bet the government wouldn't allow me to stay here by myself either- which completely sucks. Chances were I'd be moving so I wouldn't even have Rachel.

I didn't eat anything the rest of the day, there was no point to it. Food is comfort- ask anyone who suffers from the results of the 'see-food diet'- and I didn't deserve any. In fact, I didn't deserve anything or anyone. What was the point of anything if no one wanted me? And more importantly- why didn't I just fricking kill myself already? Because Renee wouldn't want that. That's why.

My life is far from okay.

~*~*~

In the weeks that followed, my friends and even my parents' dreaded friends were going through my house like a drive-thru, talking to me and looking at everything and telling me stories about my mother that I didn't care to listen to. Rachel was the one that came three times a day to make sure I was eating, showering, etc. She knew I wouldn't have done it if she hadn't been nagging. The first few times she was here, I screamed at her to leave, but now, I hardly said anything at all. I didn't know why she even bothered if I never left the house. I couldn't be all that great of a companion, anyway.

Brian even stopped by a few times too, much to my dismay. Each time, he would try to do something nice for me, like taking care of the lawn, or bringing over dessert or something, but it only reminded me of how much I missed my parents doing these things. And he was still flirting with me shamelessly, too. Wasn't he supposed to be cheering me up, not dragging me down? Wait-never mind, I deserved Brian.

One day, on a particularly bad day I might add, someone knocked on the door. It was eight in the morning on a Saturday in the middle of July. I immediately knew it was no one around my age, because they would all be in bed for at least six more hours. And the fact that the car parked on the street looked way too expensive to be one of my friends' cars.

Maybe whoever it is will go away if I just ignored it. But that didn't work either, because they just rang the doorbell twice. Ugh, some people just don't know when to quit. I begrudgingly rose from my butt imprint in the couch and wrenched open the door and was met with a man dressed to go with his car. Very snazzy in a black suit, and probably about thirty years old.

"Hi," I basically grunted. Great, now I talked like an ape and looked like one too. I hadn't showered since yesterday because Rachel usually didn't show up until ten anyway. My hair was probably a ratty mess, along with the craters that were the bags under my eyes. But I looked even worse compared to Mr. Big shot over here.

"Hello. Are you Isabella Swan?" he asked kindly.

But his kind attitude didn't help clear up my grumpiness. "It's Bella." I yawned. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry to bother you so early, especially since it's summer vacation and all, but my name is Mr. Sinclair. I'm your mother's attorney." He held out a hand as if to shake my hand, but then thought better and pulled it back. I wasn't gonna shake his hand anyway. "Can I come in?"

"Whatever."

I walked back to the indent in the couch and sat down, pulling the blanket up again. The house wasn't completely dirty, luckily, thanks to Rachel and her mother constantly coming over, but it wasn't exactly spotless either. I _had_ eaten in here since they left yesterday and didn't really care how big of a mess I made. There were ketchup stains on the carpet and potato chip crumbs scattered about the floor. Mr. Sinclair sat down in the now scratched up leather chair that used to be my father's. He looked kind of pain-stricken.

"Well, Miss Swan-"

"Bella. Just Bella," I insisted.

"Okay then, Bella." He cleared his throat. "In your mother's will it states that if and when she died all her possessions would go to her husband-"

"Who is no longer around, get to the point." I motioned with my hand for him to get on with it.

"What are you talking about?" He actually looked confused. Poor guy.

"He left. What, did they not get an official divorce or something?"

"Um, I guess not. When did he leave, exactly?"

"It's been over two years now," I said sadly, looking down. His eyes widened incredulously.

"Wow, okay then…" He took a quick look at the will again and then looked at me. "It also says here that _you_ would also go to Mr. Swan because she didn't want you living with some stranger. I wouldn't either actually."

"I don't want to live with Charlie! He doesn't want me either! Why should you force us to be in close quarters if neither of us can stand each other?" I screamed, getting defensive.

"Hey, hey, easy there kid. I can't _force_ you to go live with him, but would you rather go live with someone you've never met before in your life?" he asked.

"I guess not…" I sighed and then muttered, "Stupid reverse psychology…"

"Well, I'll get in contact with Mr. Swan and make arrangements for you to move to Washington." He smiled and straightened the papers and placed them in his briefcase.

"Washington?!" I screamed at him again. That was close, way to close to _him._

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, no. That's fine."

He looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. I didn't blame him, I was a total basket case. People _should_ want to get away from me. "Well, I'll be on my way now. Call if you have any questions." He said the last part quietly, and I could almost hear him praying that I wouldn't call.

~*~*~

How could fate do this to me?! Washington is where _he_ lives and I don't want anything to do with him. Well, I did, and that was the problem. If I fell hard for him again, I would only fall flat on my face, and it would hurt way worse than a stab in the back. I couldn't risk seeing him again, because I didn't want the emotions that would follow the sight. Or did I? Okay, well I did, but I was afraid that he wouldn't want me back this time. But that was insane. Maybe he just lost my number or something. Yeah, that's it. And when Rachel visited, one of his friends was in the hospital and needed someone to talk to. Yep, that's what happened, he probably had an obligation to a friend or something.

It was five till ten in the morning, almost two hours since Mr. Sinclair left. Rachel would be here any minute to make me breakfast, and I needed someone to talk to, for the first time all summer. When she did get here, she just let herself in, because she knew I wouldn't get up anyway, no matter who it was.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she called from the kitchen.

"Nothing," I replied back.

"Oatmeal it is then."

Even though I didn't want anything, I had to admit that the oatmeal was absolutely amazing. She sprinkled cinnamon and brown sugar over it to make it flavorful. After I was done with my bowl, I even went to go get some more, both because I loved it and because I needed to warm her up for the news she was about to receive. When I sat back down, I wolfed down my second helping and set the bowl on the floor.

"Hey Rachel?" I started.

"Yeah, Bells?" She looked startled. I hardly ever talked to her more than necessary anymore.

"I have something to tell you…" She nodded her head in encouragement and gave me her full attention. "My mom's attorney, Mr. Sinclair, stopped by the house today."

"Oh. What for?" She looked confused by this start.

"He talked to me about her will. And how all her possessions, even _me_ belong to Charlie. Why would I want to go live with him? He lives in freaking Washington, for god's sake! Why would I want to move across the country and be uprooted from my place here when I only had two years of high school left?!"

"Wait. Where does he live?"

"Somewhere in Washington. Mr. Sinclair didn't know exactly where."

"That's where-"

"Yes, I know." I sighed. "What am I gonna do?"

"Why are you so sad about this? It's fate! You two were meant to be together, why else would your dad have moved to Washington?"

"Maybe because he couldn't get a job anywhere else? I don't know…"

"Don't worry about it." She looked down. "I'm really gonna miss you, Bella," she said sadly.

"We'll be friends forever, I promise. Don't you remember the BFF rings we gave each other back in the sixth grade?" I laughed, we were both so stupid back then it was unbelievable. That was also the year we vowed to each other that we would have a double wedding and everything, too.

"Oh yeah, I still have that ring too." She laughed.

We spent the rest of the day exchanging stories about when we were younger. How could I have just stopped talking to her? I hadn't realized how much I missed talking to her until today, and I'll have to move soon too! How could I have been so stupid to just worry about my problems when she went through a period of time when I stopped talking to her and seeing me in so much pain all the time? She didn't deserve that kind of treatment, and I intended to make it up to her before I had to leave.

"So, did Brian ever get the hint that you don't really like him? Or is he still going for it?" I asked.

"No, but he definitely likes you again. Hasn't he stopped by at all?"

"Yes," I scoffed. "Why can't he just give up already and except the fact that no one wants him? I guess he'll get that realization when I'm not here anymore."

"I hope so. But then he'll just come after me again! That's how I got him to get over his little crush on me. I told him that you liked him. Wait not liked, _loved_ him. The look on his face was priceless. He totally believed me! And you deserved that after you made that little love letter." She narrowed her eyes at me and attempted not to smile, but failed. We both burst out into laughter. "I'm never gonna forgive you for that you know."

"Hey, I wouldn't expect anything less. How about we go out to eat tonight? I haven't left the house in weeks, so I'm probably whiter than ever."

"Yeah, you look like a ghost."

"Thanks," I replied facetiously.

"No problem. So where do you want to go? I heard there's a new pizza place in town," she hinted.

"Sure, let's go there."

We took her car to the pizza place. She ordered a basic pepperoni pizza while I ordered a spinach and sausage pizza. She raised her eyes at me in disbelief, and I just shrugged. It was time to mix it up a little. We were so hungry that we both ate the whole pizzas. So much for her diet…

She dropped me off and then proceeded to laugh hysterically. Instead of elaborating on why she was laughing, she reached across the seat to close my door and drove to her house down the street. I was puzzled. Did I have sauce all over my face or my shirt or something. No. I turned to walk up the driveway and was met with my answer.

"Um, hi Brian…"

He ran over to me with a huge smile on his face and handed me a bouquet of roses. Oh, god, not again. "Hey Bella. These are for you. There's sixteen roses for every year that we've lived next door to each other." Yeah. We had lived next door to each other for our entire lives. I'm so lucky, aren't I?

"Thank you…?" It sounded like a question. "Um, not to be rude Brian, but why are you here?" Actually, I fully intended it to be rude. "Other that the flowers, I mean."

"Well, I heard that you were moving…" God, what a stalker! "And I decided it was time to tell you something."

I'm pretty sure I knew what he was going to tell me, and I desperately needed a polite response.

"I'm in love with you, Bella. I am, always have been, and always will." He leaned in to kiss me, but I leaned back and ended up falling on the grass. He opened his eyes in alarm. "Bella! Are you okay?"

"I'm…not so sure, I need to go in and ice my knee. Good night!" I lied, I was absolutely fine. Rising from the ground, I ran into the house and slammed the door behind me, leaving a dumbfounded Brian standing in the driveway.

I cried. Why was I crying? Because despite how annoying Brian had been over the years, I would miss him too. And he just admitted after most likely his whole life that he had been in love with me. Or was he just attracted to me? Love was so confusing. Well, I knew I never loved Brian, I mean, please don't make me gag. But there was someone else I wasn't sure about…

And that made me cry even harder. I would leave the one person who even knew about us, Rachel. Sure we could stay in contact with each other, but it would never be the same as all the endless phone calls during the night or all the sleepovers. I knew she would be sad about me leaving, but she wouldn't be nearly as sad as me, because I would be leaving _everyone_ I knew and loved, while I would be the only one leaving in her life.

_Life isn't fair._

~*~*~

The next day, Mr. Sinclair called to inform me that my father had said yes to me moving in with him. He said that Charlie was the police chief in the small town of Forks, which was so small that I had never even heard of it. Only about three thousand people lived there. There was that many people just in my high school here. How pathetic.

He asked me when the best time for the move would be, and I replied saying that it would be best to move immediately, as to not dwell on the idea for too long to make me even more upset. He understood, and arranged for me to pack and move there tomorrow.

I called Rachel to tell her and told her that it would probably be best if she didn't help me to pack, because that would only make it that much harder.

I spent the rest of the day deciding on what to bring. At the same time, I wanted to bring stuff to remember Renee, but then I didn't, either. Would Charlie even allow her stuff in his home? He said he hated my mother and I both, so why would he want reminders of her? Why did he want me, anyway?

Rachel came over the day after, and said goodbye…most likely for good, considering it wasn't likely that we would see each other again. There were tears, and laughs, surprisingly, about how dumb we probably looked and sounded, saying goodbye and thinking we would never see each other again. Of course we would _try_ at the very least. I mean, what two friends _wouldn't_ try to stay in contact?

She left soon after. Besides her, there wasn't anyone I actually wanted or needed to say goodbye to. I couldn't face anyone else…or Brian, for that matter.

My phone buzzed. I was surprised it was even charged, although Rachel probably took care of it. I looked at the screen and realized I had received a text message from…EDWARD?!

I flipped open the phone and read the message:

_Hey babe, meet me at the mall once you get in town._

What the…?

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: I'm sorry, I had to cut it off there. I have a five-day weekend, so I'll try to get at least two more chapters up by Tuesday, since that's my last day off…_

_So yeah! For those of you that are annoyed by me talking about American Idol constantly, I apologize. You should watch it if you don't. Add me on , my name is ashtong21, just like it is on FF. _

_As for my other story, Sweet Karma, I don't think I'll continue it for awhile unless I get more readers._

_Next chapter will be Bella's move to Forks, and I'll have it up by either tomorrow or Sunday, so be on the lookout!_

_Please review!_

_Ashton._


	6. Not Another One!

(I don't know what is up with my computer but I swear it isn't underlined in the word document! If it's still underlined, I won't try to fix it again…)

A/N: I'm so sorry that this is a day late! But I've been sick and the rules in my house are that if you're sick, you can't be on the computer, which majorly sucks. I planned on coming down at like 2 am and writing when my parents are asleep, but since I'm sick, I fall asleep as soon as my head hits my pillow. Again, I'm really sorry.

But! I finally convinced my parents that I'm fine, which I'm not really, but they seemed to believe me, so here I'm back with a new chapter!! Did anyone watch Amazing Race last night?? I really hope Linda (I think that's her name) and her husband stay on for awhile, I was laughing my ass off watching them. "We're such dumb asses!" Ah, hilarious.

Anyway, what the frick, here's chapter six!

Previously on _Spin the Bottle:_

_I flipped open the phone and read the message:_

_Hey babe, meet me at the mall once you get in town._

_What the…?_

Chapter 6: Not another one!

Why the hell would Edward call me babe? Well actually, why would he text me at all? I hadn't heard anything from him in almost two years! No guy can think that they're great enough to think that a girl would be head over heels for them after that long. Well… I guess it kinda depends on the guy, but still. No way was I meeting him at the mall. Absolutely not.

And the fact that he broke his promise. He said that he would come back for me when he turned sixteen, did he not? What a jerk. I mean, I didn't expect him to actually come back here, but he could've at least called to tell me that and give me some closure!

I made my way to the airport in my…_mother's_ car, and unloaded all my bags, which was only two. The other things I didn't need or want, and I doubted Charlie would want them either, so I just left them there. The realtors could donate it to people far more miserable than me, but people like that would be few and far between. Maybe I was being dramatic; maybe I wasn't, you decide. But can you name another kid that practically lost both her parents, got her heart broken, and now has to move away from the one person still supporting her? Yeah, didn't think so.

When I was on the plane, my nervousness increased by at least a thousand percent, if not more. I was moving in with someone that absolutely hated me. But then something hit me: why would he want me now after saying those horrid things back then? Unless Renee was lying to me…but why would she do that? I was gonna have to talk to Charlie once I got to Forks…It is Forks, right? God, he lives out in the middle of nowhere!

The entire plane ride was six hours altogether, and the fact that I was forced to sit next to a guy that smelled like the goat in storage didn't make it go any faster at all. Mr. Sinclair said that a taxi driver would meet me outside the airport at five, and we would be at Charlie's at 5:15 at the very latest. It was currently 4:57, so the plane had just made it in time.

~*~*~

The car ride was very quiet. The driver I got looked older, in his sixties maybe. I wondered why he hasn't retired yet. Maybe he had no family to support him, much like me, I supposed. But at least Charlie was nice enough to offer for me to live with him so I wouldn't be handed over to social services.

The very first thing I noticed when we arrived in Forks was how green it was and how wet it was. New York was sunny and brown this time of year. It was a nice change, I admitted, in spite of myself.

We pulled up in front of what I assumed was Charlie's house. It was small, just like the rest of the town, so it fit in perfectly. The house next door was much, much bigger and made his house look like a shack.

"Thank you, sir," I said and smiled at the driver.

"No problem, kid. Most people I drive won't shut up. You were so quiet that I thought you died," he joked. "If you ever need a ride somewhere, don't hesitate to call Hal."

"Okay, I will. Thanks again." I handed him my money, or tried to, at least.

"Nah, it's okay. This ride's on me." He smiled.

I grabbed my bags and walked up to the door. The mat said Welcome, but I couldn't help but wonder if that statement applied to me or not. Ugh, what was I doing just standing out here? I probably looked really stupid doing so.

But before I could knock on the door or even ring the doorbell, the door was suddenly flung open. There stood Charlie, with a huge smile plastered on his face like he had been waiting for me all day long. He looked the same, maybe a little older, but that was to be expected. His hair and mustache faded in color just a bit, but his eyes were still lit up like a little boy's would be on Christmas morning.

"Hi Dad," I said and smiled, all nervous energy fading away. Why was I so nervous before?

Instead of answering my greeting with one of his own, he unexpectedly pulled me into his tight embrace. This was a little awkward, considering we never really hugged, but still sweet all the same.

"I missed you so much, Bells." God, his voice was all shaky. Charlie never cried either. Well, then again, I hadn't expected him to miss me so much.

"Me too, Dad." Why the heck was I crying? I guess I actually _had_ missed him too.

"Come inside! So, what do you want to eat?" he asked and carried my bags inside and set them down in the hall.

"Whatever you want is fine by me."

"Okay, suit yourself." He picked up the phone. "I'll just order pizza then." After ordering, he turned back to me. "It'll be here in about a half hour or so. Do you wanna unpack your stuff while we wait?"

"Sure, but you don't have to help if you don't want to."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alrighty, then. I'll call you down when the pizza's here." He smiled. "Your room is the second door on the left upstairs."

I nodded, grabbed my bags, and ascended the stairs. When I got to my new room, I could see that there was already a bed, a desk, a dresser, and an ancient looking computer in there.

As I unpacked, I replayed the scene from downstairs in my head. Why was he acting so…fatherly all of a sudden? Was it all an act or was it genuine? I really wished I had Rachel to talk to at a time like this, she would know the answer. She always had that creepy way of telling if people were lying or not.

The sound of the TV made its way upstairs. Ah, this was definitely the Charlie I knew, the one that spent more time sitting in front of the television than talking to me. But that's okay, because he's still the only dad I ever really knew.

Charlie called me down when the pizza arrived. It was surprisingly good; but I guess that's what you get when you call a family owned restaurant- homemade food.

"So, how's school going, kid?" Charlie asked in the middle of dinner.

"It's summer, dad," I reminded him.

"Right, right. No school." He took a particularly large bite of pizza, probably so he wouldn't have to talk for a couple of minutes or so.

After he was done chewing, I asked, "so what do you do now, dad?"

"Oh, um, I'm the police chief here in Forks," he said bashfully.

"That's nice." I couldn't imagine why they needed a police chief in a town as small as this one, but it was still honorable, I suppose.

He nodded, then cleared his throat. "So, I told the neighbors about you and the young man living there can't wait to meet you." He laughed.

"How old is he?" I asked nervously.

"I'm pretty sure he's sixteen. He'll be a junior next year like you. What, did you think I told some girl-crazed twelve-year-old about you?" he joked.

"Funny," I said sarcastically.

He stood up to wash his plate and cup, but I offered to do it for him. Why should he do all the work when I needed to prove to him that I was worth living here? He gladly agreed to let me do it, anyway, saying that there was a game on or something like that. Doesn't he remember that I hated sports and everything to do with them? I guess he _was_ getting older.

Just as I was finishing up, the door bell rang.

"Don't move, Dad! I got it!" My warning was probably in vain, he most likely hadn't moved an inch.

When I opened the door, I realized this must be the neighbor kid. I mean, what would a sixteen year old boy want with my dad, anyway.

"Hi," I said and blushed.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton, I live next door. You must be Bella." He smiled and reached out to shake my hand. I didn't move, my mouth was open wide by this point. "What?" he asked confusedly. 

"Did you say Mike _Newton_?"

"Yes, my family does own the sporting goods store." He smiled arrogantly.

"That's not what I meant. Are you related to Brian _Newton?_" I asked, praying that he would say no.

"Um, yeah…We're cousins. He lives in NYC. Why?" He looked even more confused.

"This can't be happening," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. So, are you guys close with my dad or something?"

"Yeah, we have dinner together almost every night. Well, he comes over and eats the rest of our food, at least." He chuckled. "Hey, listen, do you wanna go to the mall tonight? I'll have everyone stop by so they can meet you."

There was no way I was going to the mall, not after that text from Edward. "Sorry, Mike, I gotta finish unpacking."

"You sure?" His eyes were so pleading.

"Yes. Bye." I slammed the door in his face. God, those Newton boys annoyed the crap out of me.

~*~*~

The entire month of August, Mike repeatedly came over to 'hang out with my dad', but I knew he was only there to see me. He even tried to ask me out once or twice, I'm surprised he hadn't contacted Brian after I brought him up that first night. They were like flies, the more you try to swat them away, the more they buzzed around your head. I never met anyone else in my neighborhood, or anyone else my age, for that matter. The only way I met people was when I went to the grocery store. If all of Mike's friends were like him, I didn't want to meet any of them.

Edward hadn't texted me at all after the day I moved here; maybe he was discouraged that I stood him up or something. But didn't he live in Seattle, anyway? Okay, maybe it wasn't just the Newtons that annoyed me, maybe it was just boys in general, but whatever. 

Rachel and I didn't talk much, it was hard because we had absolutely nothing to talk about anymore. When school started in a few days, maybe we could compare teachers or something, but I doubted it. And she had tons of other friends that actually lived in NYC anyway, I didn't want to hold her back.

The first day of school without knowing anyone besides Mike was definitely going to be hard, but I would manage. The only thing I hoped for was that Mike would ignore me, but that was highly unlikely. He would probably just drag me around school like we were best friends, or even worse that I was his girlfriend or something. Ugh, that would suck. Maybe I should've gotten to know more people besides just him, and I didn't even get to know him by my choice either.

My alarm clock went off at six on that dreaded day. I got up, took a shower, threw on whatever my hands touched first, and actually did my hair, sort of. Okay, I straightened it, sue me.

Charlie had surprised me a week before with a '53 red chevy, which I loved, by the way. He said he had gotten it from his friend Billy, whoever that was. But at this point, I don't really care, he has great taste in trucks. I ran out to my truck after breakfast as fast as I could, trying to not get an earful of whatever Mike thought was a good pick-up line.

"Hey Bella!" Too late.

"Hey Mike," I said through clenched teeth. Instead of me getting into my truck, he closed the driver's side door that I had just opened. I just looked at his disgusting smile and tried not to glare.

"How about you ride with me to school, Bella?"

"No, I'm perfectly capable of driving, thank you."

"Aw, come on, please?" He gave me what he probably thought was a seductive smile, but it just looked like he was high on crack or something.

"Mike, I really don't have time for this," I pleaded with him.

"Maybe tomorrow then."

"Yeah, maybe." _Don't puke. Don't puke._

Other than that start to the day, the rest of the morning was actually okay. I met this girl named Jessica, who was nice, but a little too trashy for my tastes. She had on an extremely short skirt and extremely low shirt. And who would of thought! She wouldn't shut up about Mike the entire trig hour. Just _great._ But at least I didn't have any classes with him, yet, anyway.

Fourth hour was the last hour before lunch, when I could just sit and do nothing, if I was lucky. I got assigned to sit next to this girl who was extremely short. She couldn't have been more than five feet tall, if even that. She had short black, spiky hair, and pale skin, and she wouldn't quit bouncing around in her seat, she looked way too excited for school.

"Hi, Alice." And to my surprise, she ran up and gave me a hug. She pulled back and said, "You must be Bella." She smiled.

"I must be." I laughed.

"Move it or lose it, bitches." A girl with strawberry blonde hair, another with bleach blonde hair, and Jessica, all having the same look as Jessica, walked in the room and pushed us aside.

"Tanya, Bella isn't a bitch," Jessica said.

"Really?" The strawberry blonde one looked me up and down, and said, "Do you wanna sit over here by us, Bella?"

"She's not worth it." The blonde one rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Lauren. So what do you say, Bella?" she said and gave me a fake smile.

I looked over at Alice, who looked both sad and annoyed, and said, "maybe another time, I'm gonna sit with Alice today." We smiled at each other.

"If you sit with her today, you can't sit with us any day. No one turns us down for the freak," Tanya snorted.

"I'd rather sit with a freak than a slut."

She gasped, and then turned to her two comrades, "Let's go girls." They all walked away from Alice and I with their high heels clanking and their noses stuck up in the air.

Alice stepped in front of me again. "Not all the girls here are skanks, I assure you." She laughed.

"Well, I would hope not." I giggled along with her.

Class started after that. Luckily this was only French one, otherwise I would die for sure. I've never studied any language, other than English, of course. And at least I was still smarter than the skanks. Well, the chalkboard was smarter than the skanks, but still. After class was over, I started to pack up my stuff.

"Hey Bella?"

I looked up. "Yeah, Alice?"

"Do you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Well, are they all like you?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because if they are, then I'll gladly sit with you," I said and smiled.

Her smile was bigger than mine, though, and she hugged me again. After that, we headed to the cafeteria. We got in the lunch line, and we both got salads. Well, she got a salad and when I asked why she told me she was trying to be healthy. And who was I to tempt her with a cheeseburger? Besides, everyone needed to eat healthy once in awhile.

At her lunch table sat two blondes that could be twins, an enormous guy who should be in wrestling, and a bronze-haired god with two captivating emerald eyes. And then I lost it. It didn't matter if he ignored my calls or my texts, or even texted me over the summer as if we were still on speaking terms. None of it mattered. All that mattered was the fact that he was actually here, at the place where I just happened to move.

He stood up and headed toward the lunch line, not seeming to notice me. I dropped my salad, causing Alice to gasp in surprise, and ran over to him.

I ran up and hugged him around his waist, making him stop where he was.

"Edward! I missed you so much!" I said into his chest.

"Hello…?" he asked confusedly.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"

_A/N: So, which of the skanks do you think it is??_

_I promise to have another chapter up in the next twenty four hours. If I don't have it up by 7:30 eastern time tomorrow night, feel free to send me a really nasty PM!_

_Please review!! ~And make sure to watch Heroes and The Bachelor tonight. =]_

_Ashton._


	7. Games

A/N: Well, here I am! I'm back with a new chapter. (I hope it isn't underlined like chapter six…) Yay! Sorry this is really, really late…again…but reality kept me busy, and on top of that this chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason, but whatever.

This chapter is dedicated to UnconditionallyDazzled and anitah97, without whom this chapter would be nonexistent for at least another two days.

Yes, this chapter is named after the Jonas Brothers song, 'Games'. It totally goes with this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** if I owned Twilight, I wouldn't have to do my really stupid trigonometry project…but I do, so I'm not SM!

We're in heaven, it's chapter seven!

________________________________________________________________________

"GET THE HELL OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"

_Chapter 7: Games_

_I looked up to see Tanya fuming beside us. Of course he picked the head skank. My arms were still wrapped around him, but his were just laying at his sides._

"_Did you here me, bitch? Get your stinky paws off my man!" she screeched. Greeeat, now all eyes were trained on the three of us._

"_Tanya, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm __not_ dating all three of you? _Jessica_ is my girlfriend, okay?" He said all of this very slowly so it would get through her thick head. Then he looked down at me with a very confused expression. "And may I ask who you might be?"

I unwrapped my arms from around him and crossed them over my chest. "I'm Bella, don't you remember me at all?"

"No…should I?"

What? First he doesn't return my calls, and now he actually forgets me altogether?! "I used to live in NYC with your cousin, Rachel. She had a party back in eighth grade, we played spin the bottle…"

"What?! You didn't actually have to kiss _her_, did you?" Tanya looked appalled.

"How could I have kissed her when I've never met her before in my entire life?"

"I don't know…"

He turned back to me. "I swear I don't remember you, okay? And I would watch yourself, we do have rules against PDA, ya know?" With that, he stalked off with Tanya towards the lunch line.

I turned back to see my salad splattered across the floor where I had dropped it. It didn't matter; I wasn't hungry anymore anyway. Instead, I headed over to where Alice was sitting and sat down next to her. Alice looked bewildered.

"What?" I asked her.

"Do you mind telling me why you ran up and hugged my brother like you've seen him before?" she demanded.

"Because I _have_ seen him before… Wait a minute, did you just say your brother?"

"Yeah, we're twins, just like Jasper and Rosalie over here," she said, pointing to the blondes. "And this is Emmett, he's Rosalie's boyfriend and is on the football team with Jasper and Edward. Which brings us back to you." She smiled. "Go on."

"Well…I was at Rachel's party-"

"Rachel as in Rachel Cullen?" she asked and I nodded. "What a small world! She's my cousin. How do you know her?"

"She was my best friend in NYC," I explained. "Anyways, I was at her party, and Edward was there, obviously. How come you weren't there, by the way?"

"Um, I don't know. When was this?"

"March fourteenth, eighth grade." I sighed, that was one of the best days of my entire life.

"Jeez, that's a long time ago, what was I doing that weekend?" she asked rhetorically. She scrunched up her nose, struggling to remember, while the blonde girl, Rosalie, just looked murderous. Emmett looked like he wanted to hide after taking a glance at her. Jasper was staring lovingly at Alice. Hm, I wonder if they're together…

"Alice," Rosalie said menacingly. Her voice even sounded lethal.

"Yeah, Rose?" Alice replied nonchalantly.

"That's my birthday," she said through clenched teeth. God, she was so self conceited.

Alice got up from her chair and ran around the table. She stopped at Rose's chair and gave her a huge hug. "I'm so sorry, Rose!"

"Yeah, sure." Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious! I'll take you shopping and everything to make up for it. I promise!" How could anyone think shopping was a good thing?

"Fine, I can't stay mad at you forever, after all," she chuckled.

"Maybe Bella can come with us!" Alice clapped her hands together in excitement. Rosalie went back and forth between glaring at Alice and glaring at me. She looked like she was about ready to pounce.

Before she could say anything, I said, "No, that's okay. Maybe some other time." Alice looked disappointed but at least Rosalie looked relieved, which is what I was going for. I couldn't have an enemy on the first day.

Alice ran back to her seat next to me after that. "Continue. You left off at the part where Edward was at the party," she urged.

"Anyways, in the middle of the party, we played spin the bottle, and Edward landed on me. We went out into the garage and-"

"Ah, gross! I don't wanna hear about some eighth graders doin' it!" Emmett said and pretended to gag.

"We didn't do _that,_ thanks for the image." I didn't mind the image actually… "We just kissed, okay? It was the best kiss ever, I might add." I sighed. "And I can't believe he doesn't remember."

"Wait, wait. Did you guys ever talk again after that?" Alice asked.

"Well, sort of, I guess. We talked on the phone a lot, but then he just kinda stopped calling me and answering my calls and texts."

She scoffed. "What a jerk! He's just as bad as his dumbass girlfriend! I am gonna have a serious talk with him tonight," she practically growled. _Dang, her and Edward actually _are_ related,_ I thought as I remembered Brian and the baseball incident.

"And what's worse is that I got a text from him this summer!"

Alice and everyone just looked completely confused. Jasper spoke for the first time this lunch hour. "Why is that bad?"

"Well, I was just so confused by the message. Here, I'll let you guys read it." I took out my phone and passed it to Alice. She gasped and pushed some buttons, then looked up at me.

"Who is Brian?"

I snatched the phone away from her. "No one!" My face turned bright red and Emmett burst out laughing. "What?" I asked.

"You should've seen your face when she mentioned your little boyfriend!" He was laughing so hard now that other people were starting to look over at us.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Rosalie said. "Or else I'm not skipping with you next hour." Emmett immediately stopped laughing. I don't even want to know what they're planning to do in that closet.

"And he's not my boyfriend. He was my stalker next door neighbor back in NYC. And now I have to deal with his cousin, Mike, as a really crappy replacement," I grumbled. Everyone laughed at me. Even Rosalie cracked a smile, surprisingly. "It's so not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Alice barely choked out. "Newton is so desperate for a girlfriend that it's not even funny anymore!"

I lowered my voice. "I heard Jessica talking about him like he was some god in class this morning. Wait, how many Jessicas are in our school?"

"Well, I only know one…" Alice thought.

"And Edward is dating a Jessica…"

"Holy shit! Do you guys think that it's the same one?" Emmett asked. Wow, this guy was a living example that muscles and brains really don't go together.

"Duh!" The rest of us shouted in unison.

We talked for the rest of the lunch period. I already felt like I was a part of their group. They were all very, very nice, with the exception of Rosalie, of course. But you can't win them all at one time. She just seemed like the kind of person that would be a bitch to everyone, though. So I wasn't too worried about how she would treat me. For as big as Emmett was, he was very funny and he just seemed to play the role of the over protective big brother to everyone, again the exception being Rosalie. Jasper seemed to always calm down people with a simple touch, especially Alice.

When she looked up at him, I could definitely tell they were together, it was quite obvious. I guess there was no need to question her about it later, which was good. Rosalie and Emmett appeared to be an item as well; they were touching at all times. I didn't dare to look under the table in fear of what I might see going on under there. Everyone at the table was together. In some way, I felt sort of like a fifth wheel, but usually one of the couples wasn't being all mushy-gushy with each other so they could talk to me. So that was good, I supposed.

I couldn't help but wonder if Edward was considered part of the group. He went off with Tanya to sit at the table where a bunch of guys were in T-shirts with Forks Vikings written on them, probably football or basketball players, would be my guess. And of course there was a whole load of Tanya clones sitting at the table, but what did I expect? He sat down next to Jessica, who seemed to be flirting with every guy at the table. But hey, I was going off of her body language, because I was across the cafeteria. All the other girls were leaning in on Edward. It made me sick.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice was waving her hand frantically in front of my face, trying to get my attention. I blushed at being caught gazing at Edward, but I couldn't look away, not yet. "What are you looking at?" She must've looked up, because next she said, "I can't believe you still like him after him being a jerk to you!"

I looked at the pixie and said, "I'm sorry. I just can't help it, okay?"

"Whatever. We have to get to class anyways. What do you have next?" she asked, grabbing my schedule out of my hands because apparently I hadn't been fast enough for her.

"Oh! You have bio with Banner. Jazz has a class in that building." She threw him another smile.

"I'd be happy to show you to your class, Bella." He smiled.

"Thank you." I looked around. "Where did Emmett and Rosalie go?"

"Well, you see, Emmett has a little agreement with the custodian here. His daughter is absolutely _obsessed_ with Emmett, and he agreed to give him signed memorabilia in exchange for keys to the school, which includes the janitors' closets…" Alice trailed off suggestively.

I laughed. "Who is his daughter?"

"I don't know, I asked Emmett the same thing, and he said the janitor wouldn't tell him." She shrugged. "Okay, now we really have to go, otherwise we're gonna be extremely late. I'll see you guys later, my class is in the building the exact opposite from where you two are going." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Jasper on the cheek. "Bye!"

Jasper turned to me. "Let's go."

He walked me to my class, which I could've found by myself really easily, but I still appreciated him and Alice for thinking of me. I said thank you, and he walked down the hall as I entered the classroom.

It was your basic science room; there were black lab tables instead of desks, diagrams of things I never ever wanted to see a diagram of, and baskets for late work and such. After asking my teacher, Mr. Banner, where I sat, he pointed to the middle back table. This was good; at least I sat in the back so I wouldn't get too much attention…hopefully. But only one of my teachers so far had asked me to tell the class about myself. And it was my math teacher, who I hated anyway because it was, well, math.

The class was about half full when I sat down, and I noticed there was still a few minutes until class started. Maybe I had the lab table to myself after all.

But then, a familiar blond stalker walked up and I was afraid. I was afraid, because what if I got stuck with him as my partner this entire year? I would die, no question. He didn't look like the smartest guy around, either, even though science came really easily to me. But still, I didn't want to get stuck doing all the work.

"Hey, Bella!" He waved at me as if he thought I hadn't noticed him.

"Hi." I nodded my head in his direction and then looked straight ahead. Maybe he would get the hint, but then again, he was a Newton, after all…

"So, I talked to my cousin. You remember Brian, right?" How could I ever forget that sicko?

"Sure."

"Well, anyways, I called him. He told me that he was in love with you, but said you weren't interested." He had the nerve to actually lean on my table and bring his face close to mine. I tried to back away, but he would just lean in farther. "But you know what? I think you would like me better," he breathed into my face.

I leaned back just a little too far. But the tables were pushed up towards the front of the room, so there was no wall to catch me, unfortunately. Just as I expected to hit the floor, two very strong arms caught me and righted me in my seat.

I immediately knew it was not Mike that caught me, because I was looking into his stunned face right then. After I looked behind me, I was stunned as well. It was Edward, and he was smiling _my _smile. The smile he gave me after he kissed me at the party. At that moment, I knew that even if he claimed not to remember me, I knew he really did after all. All's I had to do was get him to admit to it.

"Thank you." I smiled and blushed.

"Any time." He sat down next to me, and I was relieved it wasn't Mike that was my lab partner. "This isn't where you sit," he said pointedly at stalker numero dos, "so why don't you go sit with someone who actually appreciates you."

He nodded, still in shock I could see, and headed back to his seat next to a particularly tall brunette.

"God, that guy pisses me off," he said under his breath. Turning to me, he extended a hand and said, "I don't believe we really had a formal greeting. I'm Edward." He smiled.

"Yes we have, and you know it. But if this is the game you want to play, then so be it." I put on a fake smile and shook his hand. "Hello, I'm Bella."

"Why don't you just cut that out? I'm telling the truth, okay? I swear I've never met you before. Maybe you were thinking of someone else. There are a lot of guys that look like me, ya know. You'd be surprised," he said coldly. _Yeah, there are actually guys that look as perfect as you out there, _I thought facetiously.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Mr. Banner cut me off. Apparently we were doing some sort of lab today, examining something or whatever. But I wasn't paying attention. I had my attention trained on Edward. How come he still acted like he didn't know me even when it was just the two of us talking? If nothing else, I wanted to confirm that I wasn't crazy after all. But I knew I would want so much more after that if he confirmed just that.

"Bella? Hello? Do you want to examine it first, or should I?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'll go first."

We did the lab wordlessly, and since we weren't distracting each other by talking, we ended up being the first ones done. I spent ten minutes after we were complete thinking about what I should say next to him. Do I still claim I know him, or do I play along with his little game and wait for him to come to me? Option two seemed way better to me.

So, I took a deep breath and asked, "Are you related to Rachel Cullen?"

He looked surprised that I had spoken to him at all. "Yeah…She's my cousin, we aren't real close, though. She lives in NYC."

"No way!" I said, feigning shock. "I used to live in NYC!"

"Really. That's interesting. What caused you to move here?" He actually sounded interested, which is exactly why I thought he was faking.

"Well…" I bit my lip. How could I pour my entire life story on him? Even if I had counted on him before, there was no guarantee that he would actually care about me now. _If_, on the off chance he actually had forgotten about us, I was nothing more than just some psycho girl that he had just met. "It's kinda complicated, and tragic. I know that sounds melodramatic, but it's true. And I don't want to dump it on you."

"I think I can handle it. Tell me what's bothering you?" He actually sounded… concerned. Wow. I guess I still had some effect on him, even if not very much.

"You seriously wanna hear it?" I asked doubtfully.

"Of course I do." I looked up into his eyes, and they were very soft and penetrating, just the way I remembered them. I forced myself to look away, because otherwise I wouldn't be able to speak coherently.

"Well, my father left us. Two years later, my mother got a brain tumor and died. My mother's lawyer found my father, who happened to live here. So here I sit."

"I'm…sorry. I wish I could do something to help." _You could stop with the whole 'I don't remember you' act._

The bell rang, and I thought I had actually gotten through to him, but I was proven wrong, yet again. He sprinted out of the room as fast as he could, probably to go find his skankfriend, whoops, I mean _girl_friend. This was just perfect. Just peachy keen. And now I have gym. Could this day get any worse?

"Hey Bella! I'm headed off to gym. What class do you have next?" Mike asked, materializing at my side.

Yes, this day could get worse.

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: To make up for the lateness of this chapter, I will start writing chapter eight right now!_

_Even though this was really late, please review!_

_Ashton._


	8. Ready, Set, Go!

_(Forgive me if this is underlined!!)_

_I know, I know. This is extremely late. And I am extremely sorry, but you guys don't deserve this. And yes I know this is super short too. Actually, this chapter is dedicated to Nicole ;] and also to x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x for their reviews and PM. Without them, this story would seriously have gone without an ending. =[_

_Longer A/N at the bottom!! =]]_

_Holy crap this is late!! Here's chapter eight!_

__________________________________________________________________________

"_Hey Bella! I'm headed off to gym. What class do you have next?" Mike asked, materializing at my side._

_Yes, this day could get worse._

"Really? That's cool. I have to go now. Bye." I turned, attempting to leave, but of course, he cornered me. "Mike, I have to get to class."

"What class do you have?" His eyes were bright and full of excitement.

"Um, I-"

"Hey Bella! Let me show you to your next class!" someone called from the doorway. Mike's face fell. I looked over in that direction and saw Jasper standing there, smiling warmly.

"Sure thing." I ran over and hugged him. God, I've only been with Alice for a day and she's already rubbed off on me. We walked out of the biology room, leaving a nonplussed Mike standing there all alone. What a strange sense of accomplishment, I thought. When we were far enough away, I turned to Jasper, hugged him again, and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome," he chuckled and patted my back. "You can let go now, ya know," he hinted.

I pulled back, blushing. "Sorry."

He laughed. "No problem. Newton gets on my nerves a lot, too. If he ever goes after Alice, he's a dead man." I laughed along with him.

The bell rang, and I groaned. "Great. Now I'm late for gym and Mike is in that class. Ugh."

"You're actually going?"

"Well, yeah…"

"It's the first day of school, all's they do is go over dress code and stuff the whole freaking hour, which gives Mike a chance to talk to you. And besides, it's the last hour on a Monday, the five of us always skip and do something fun." He chuckled. "Well, if you want, it could be the six of us…"

"That sounds fun. Wait, is the fifth person Edward?" I asked warily.

"Yeah…" He looked confused, and then it clicked with him. Guys can be serious dumbasses sometimes. "Oh right, sorry. You don't have to come if you don't feel comfortable with it. I won't take it personally. However, if you want, I can make _Edward_ take it personally…"

"I'll go. But if Jessica's going to be there, then I might just have to go to gym," I said sadly.

"No, she doesn't even know he skips." He laughed. "He always makes some stupid excuse as to why he can't drive her home then. But seriously, didn't she realize it was _every single_ Monday last year?" He shook his head.

"Wow. Why doesn't he just dump her? She is way too stupid for him."

He shrugged. "Ask him that. We all tried to get an answer out of him, but he wouldn't say why."

"How long have they been going out?" I inquired.

"Since the beginning of freshman year, I believe."

"That was about the same time he stopped calling me…" "That's peculiar," Jasper said thoughtfully, then looked down at his watch. "We have to get moving before we get caught in the halls. Can you do me a favor and get Rose and Emmett? I still have to bust Alice out."

"Sure…what class do they have?"

"They're not in a class…" He shuddered.

"Wha-?" Then I heard a groan from the janitors' closet behind me, and remembered what Rosalie said at lunch. "_Behave or I'm not skipping with you."_ Jasper looked pointedly at the closet door. "Oh they aren't, I mean, why are they doin' it in a janitor's closet?"

"Once Edward realizes he's making a mistake, you'll find out," he snickered. "Or if you gave Newton a chance…"

"No way in hell am I ever doing that. EVER. I had enough of his dickheaded cousin back in New York," I snapped.

"Damn, I was kidding. Sheesh. We really have to get moving." He turned around and started walking away, then called over his shoulder, "I would just knock if I were you!"

He didn't need to tell me that, it's not like I was gonna walk in on god knows what they're doing in there. If I wanted to do that, I could just look up porn***(see author's note at the bottom) **online. Gross.

So, instead of subjecting myself to X-rated stuff, I pounded on the door as loud as I could. Just in case they couldn't hear a little knock. There was a loud bang, and a couple 'ows,' and then some grunting.

"Karl! This is my closet hour! Go get your own!" Emmett growled. Or it could be Rosalie, just by the way she despised me today.

"Um, who's Karl?"

One of them sighed in relief. "He's the janitor. Is it Bella?"

I giggled. "Yeah, now get some clothes on and get your asses out here!"

"Aw shit! Is it Monday?"

"How could you forget what day it is? It's only the first day of school!"

"Sorry! We'll meet you out at the Volvo."

I heard clothes rustling, so I took that as my cue to leave. Then it hit me: what's a Volvo? I didn't want to turn around and ask, so I just kept going. When I was about to round the corner, I collided with something hard, and almost fell backwards. But, two very familiar arms caught me.

"This is the second time today I've saved you, let's not make it a third." His voice was teasing.

I blushed, and looked up at my favorite bronze-haired angel who was now smiling crookedly at me. My breath hitched. That was my smile. And it didn't miss my notice that he was still holding me. In that moment, he looked so perfect; his lips were parted, and his emerald eyes darkened at the sight of my lips.

He closed the small space between us. It was the most perfect kiss in the world, not that I'd ever kissed anyone else before, but still. And it was quite obvious he'd been brushing up on his kissing expertise since his quirky early teens. He just gently brushed my lips with his.

Before either of us could deepen it however, I heard someone screeching, "EDWARD?! W-T-F are you doing with that slut?!" Okay, it was obviously one of the bimbos, because she just used online lingo.

He surprised me though, and just when on kissing me. It was kind of awkward now with someone staring, but I guess it was alright…until his hand started sliding down my back and onto my butt. Apparently this was all she could take, because I heard the sound of heels clicking down the hallway. That was when Edward pulled away and started laughing hysterically.

"Tanya's such a bitch…" He helped me up and then just set me on my feet. "Thanks for that by the way. It saved me from having to talk to her. And unless you say something, she probably won't tell Jessica." He winked at me, and then started walking towards the parking lot.

My brain went dead. I probably looked stupid standing there with my mouth open, but I couldn't find the need to care about it. All's I could think of was "Hey Lyu! PWNED****(AN below)**." I can't believe I thought he was falling for me again. How could I think that? He's too player-like to ever go for me again, if you don't count one night stands. Jessica and him were the perfect couple, as much as I hated to admit it. I wanted to scream "You PMS like a bitch I would know!!" down the hallway. That would make me feel better, but then again a teacher might hear me and give me detention, and then Charlie would be all angry at me. So that was out.

Option two: I could tell one of the Newtons that Edward had a crush on them, and they would believe it because they were so desperate to be in a relationship with someone.

Option three: I could just deal with him and then call him names behind his back like an eleven-year-old.

I kind of liked option two.

"Bella! Why are you still in here? You were the one that interrupted our sexcapade!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett! You're such an ass! Don't announce it to the entire freaking school!" Rosalie was back in her hooker black knee-high boots, which made it even more hilarious that a future prostitute wouldn't want to talk about sex. Okay, okay, I know, that was low. But it's not like I said it out loud or anything…She stormed out of the building.

"Bellaa…" Emmett walked over to me and waved his hand in front of my face. When he didn't get a response out of me, he slapped my arm, hard.

"OW!" I began frantically rubbing my arm. "What is your problem?!"

He started laughing. "You look hilarious right now!" I glared at him. "Oh come _on_, that didn't hurt!"

"Well it's not like I could hurt you if I tried, so I'm not gonna waste time."

"Good choice. But we have to go before Rosie gets mad at me." His eyes widened when he said her name. "Holy shit!! I forgot about that…I gotta go make it up to her! We'll meet you guys there!" He sprinted towards the parking lot door, while I followed. This was going to be pure hell.

~*~*~

We went to the park and played on the playground, and had a ton of fun! Edward kept his distance from me, which was good if I was ever going to get over him, so I hung out with Alice. She already told me I was one of her best friends. The other one was Rosalie, and jeez if there was ever a permanently pissed off disorder **(PPOD, I'm officially calling it that from now on!) **she definitely had a major case that couldn't be reversed.

But dinner was worse, especially when Alice had one of her little outbursts.

"BELLA! How could you not have told me it was your birthday this weekend?!" She leaned across the table so she was practically in my face. I was sitting in between Edward and Rosalie, do not ask how that happened, while Jasper and Emmett were on either side of Alice. Each little part of the table was in their own conversation, but everyone stopped to listen when the pixie screamed.

"How did you find that out?" I said quite quietly in comparison, my face turning bright red.

"It's on your facebook page." She held up her iPhone. "But anyways, back to the matter at hand. How did you not tell me?! We're best friends!" she whined.

"ALICE!" Rosalie stood up and screeched so practically all of the people in Pizza Hut were staring directly at her. "How the fuck could you do this to me? First you forget when my birthday is, and then you call her your best friend. You've known her for less than a day! We've been best friends for ten years! TEN FREAKING YEARS! You are the worst friend ever! She could be a hooker for all you know!" *cough cough hypocrite cough cough* "UGHH!!!"

She stormed away…yet again. But this time, I could hear burning rubber outside. The restaurant was completely silent, until Alice started crying. She, too, ran outside but I don't think she actually left.

"I'll go talk to her." Jasper got up and left too.

"I'm gonna go to the buffet…and then I'm probably gonna go lift some weights and then talk to Rose after she's been cooled off." I gave him the thumbs up, which he laughed at, and then he ran over to get some food.

That left just Edward and I.

Just my luck.

"Um…Edward?"

He turned to look at me and actually…smiled. What the crap? "Yeah, Bella?"

"Will you drive me home?" I sighed and looked down. Great, now I was depressed while talking to him.

"Sure." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the restaurant and into the Volvo.

~*~*~

The air was so tense, it was odd being here, alone, with him. It felt like there was something missing, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it was just awkwardness. Yeah, probably. But who knows? Maybe I was just super paranoid. I missed those two days back in eighth grade. Those were nice; he was still a nice guy, and I was still forgiving. But today, he just tasted so good, it took all that I had not to pull him back.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

He looked at me. "Sure. What is it?"

"I have to know the truth, okay? Do you really not remember me? Please just tell me honestly. If you don't like me anymore, just say so! I'm sick of this awkwardness of not knowing anymore."

"Bella, I just met you today. Please just stop bringing this up!"

His words cut me as if I were stabbed in the heart. Actually, it hurt a whole lot worse than that. How could he say he didn't remember me? I remember him perfectly. I don't think anyone that ever met Edward Cullen thought ever forgot anything about him; he had the look, the mysterious one, and his personality was great…when he wasn't acting like this.

I couldn't take it anymore, I just started sobbing. Trough my tears, I could see a pained look flash across his face, and then a look of alarm.

"Oh god Bella! NOO!"

And then…nothing.

Darkness.

________________________________________________________________________

_**A/N:**__ :D I love cliffies, don't you?? Haha don't you worry about a thing, the next chapter will be out soon, and I mean it this time. I'm procrastinating studying for my science final, so that's why you get this =]]_

_* lol ok, well, everyone obviously knows what porn is. I'm not that stupid. But, my friend didn't know what it was. She seriously thought it was a liquid!!!_

_**.com/watch?v=Fhb89V43KWc I love this video!!! Ryan Higa is already married to me…so back off!!!_

_For those of you that enjoy reading my author's notes: Thanks so much for putting up with my insane-ness!_

_1) WHAT THE CRAP WAS UP WITH AMERICAN IDOL?!?!?!?!?!?!???!?!?!!!??! ADAM SHOULD'VE WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and I met Elliot Yamin by the way 33. Lol, be jealous!!_

_2) I just aced my lit final. =]_

_3) My four-year-old brother is eating a cupcake. I want one. But reviews will do just fine!! The more reviews I get, the faster I write!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
